Lord Danae
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Vassal of Dandorian Family Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Demon Age: Over 8000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of hundred million degrees from his eyes), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Life Manipulation & Willpower Manipulation (Was able to resist the White Fog of Undead Island that renders all in the world blind and powerless as it drains them of both life and will), Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by D's Unearthly Beauty), Fear Inducement (Was unaffected by D's Eldritch Aura) Physical strength: At least Building Level (Has fought and killed thousands of Dhampirs and Vampire Hunters in the past) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City Block (His eye beams can destroy Tons of Rocks easily. His eye beams were stated to be Hundred Million Degrees hot and as such it'll yield 1.899 x 10^11 Joules based on this calculator) Durability: At least City Block Speed: Possibly FTLx Reaction Speed (Could react to the bandages of Duke Daios Dandorian) Intelligence: At least Hypergenius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Sunlight, Garlic, Holy Cross, Running Water, and Getting Beheaded as well as Pierced through the Heart '''Standard equipment: '''Time Bewitching Incense Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Light novel Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Threat level Demon Category:Current Threat level: Demon Category:FTL speeds Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Energy manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user